Real and Fantasy Lovers
by sleepymuse
Summary: Oneshot of Ulquiorra and Orihime. Warning it does have a lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor do I profit from Bleach. I only do this as a fan.

Inoue stood before her tiny window basking in the moonlight with her eyes closed imagining that it was a bright spring sun. She had become very capable of closing of the reality of this dark turbulent place and replacing it with a fantasy world. In her mind she was not in the hell known as Hueco Mundo, but awaiting her lover for a secret tryst. She had even convinced her guardian to assist her in this odd role playing after making a few promises.

"Ulquiorra." The name fell from her lips in a whisper as the door to her room opened.

She turned after a soft click signaled that he had locked out the real world and was now in hers. In this world that consisted of just the two of them; she was loved without having to be strong or powerful. This was a place with no regrets of prior decisions or hesitations about future choices. She was the queen in this realm and no hollows or shinigami could breach that barrier that she had created for herself.

Inoue walked over to him with a sweet smile on her face to give him a gentle kiss. She swears that she can almost see the reflection of affection in his dark sorrowful emerald eyes. Ulquiorra had become so good at this little game of hers that he now had the ability to fool her completely. She greatly appreciated his dedication.

"I love you so much." Inoue whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

He gives no reply to her words as he took hold of her hand and led her over to the bed. This time he is the one to lean in and brush his lips against hers. His hand brushed against her breast as she pushed her chest out for him to feel her fully. He began a sensual massage of her breast through her white arrancar dress making her nipples harden. Inoue started to slide his zipper down as the sound of her own zipper caught her attention.

Her lust filled eyes looked up into his. "I missed you so much. I want you so bad."

Then to her surprise he responds to her words for the first time. "I missed you also."

His fingers slide into her hair as he brought her lips to meets his once more. Their hands worked swiftly removing each others clothes, but stopping every few moments for tiny kisses. She gasped at the feel of his warm fingers teasing her bare nipples. She moved her hands to his abdomen to enjoy the feel of his muscles.

They tried to remain silent just in case Aizen or one of the others passed by the room. Her hand traveled further down to find that he was already hard. She slid a finger the length of his shaft before wrapping all her long fingers around his warm flesh. She felt him shiver as her hand started to move on him slowly. Ulquiorra abandoned one of her breast to return the feeling that she was giving him. Inoue bit her lip when she felt his fingers slip down her thin stomach and between her legs. Her head flopped onto his shoulder as his fingers start to dance inside of her.

She pushed herself against his hand to match his rhythm. She raised her head to look into his half lid eyes as he lowered down to her parted lips for a deeper kiss. Her thighs trembled slightly with each movement he made. Inoue broke the kiss and slung her free arm around his neck to keep him at her level. Sweet soft kisses came from her lips to his jaw and neck. She gave him a little lick below his ear lobe to tease him receiving a little moan.

"I want you." She says hotly into the crook of his neck.

"I want you also." He replied. The sound of his voice vibrated from his throat to her lips.

Inoue released her hold on him as he removed his talented fingers from her. Without breaking her gaze into his eyes she fell back onto the bed. Her body heated more as she watched his eyes devour her body. He crawled onto the bed sliding his body between her legs. She lifted her hips as he positioned himself and then glided into her warmth.

Inoue wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips pressed to hers. Her legs coiled around his waist when he started to push and pull inside her. She loved the warmth that his body gave her with each movement of skin on skin. Her thighs were growing wetter with each plunge he took into her. His moans excited her more than anything else. Inoue shifted her hips to match his thrusts as she answers his moans with her mewls.

She felt his hands slide down to her hips to hold her still as he drove forcefully into her core. His forehead leaned against hers as their panting breathes mix and mingled. They both closed their eyes lost in the delicious motions of their bodies. Inoue grabbed the blanket as their breath got shorter and faster just like his movements.

"Un, UH, Uh." She started to cry out, but he quickly crushed mouth onto hers.

She could feel that he was getting close by his needy kiss. A few more pushes into her center and her body exploded into a trembling mass contracting around his length. It was enough to make his whole body tense as he gave one last moan into her mouth. He collapsed on top of her as she ran her fingers through his silky black hair.

The heavy breathing Ulquiorra rose up to look her in the eyes. "I love you."

Inoue temporarily stopped breathing and then laughed. "I love you too." She laughed

He took her face in his hands. "Look at me seriously. I am not joking, I love you."

Inoue's lips thinned as she looked into those truthful eyes not sure what to say.

Ulquiorra moved off the bed grabbing his clothes and quickly putting them on.

"I know that you are unsure of your feelings and I will not force mine upon you, but I wanted you to know that no matter what happens here I will find a way to find you." Ulquiorra said turning to look at the astonished girl.

"Wait. Why are you saying all this to me now?" Inoue asked grabbing at her own clothes off the floor.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and inhaled recalling the vision. "I have already seen what will become of this world."

"Are you saying that all this is going to end soon?" Inoue asked sounding as if she was going to cry happily.

Inoue's bright smiling face faded when she swore the dark lines on his cheeks had become real tear tracks.

"When the end is finally here…If I said these words then your friends would be troubled." He whispered softly

She watched as he walked out the room not saying another word to her. Her heart beat erratically as she soon realized that her fantasy lover wanted to cross the line and become her real lover. She was not so sure that she could make that transition so easily. She bit her lip feeling guilty for starting this entire affair and causing him pain.

A few days later she bared witness as her school girl crush and her fantasy lover fought a deadly battle. She had been frozen still during the entire ordeal. She remained that way straight up until he began to fade from the world. He had even reached out to her, but she had hesitated to take hold of his hand. When the last tiny piece known as Ulquiorra floated away on the winds she had broken down. Ichigo and the others had thought that it was due to everything that happened, but her heart knew the truth.

Five years later.

Dark stormy gray eyes watched as a group of children played happily a few feet away on the swings. A warm smile appeared on her full coral lips when a young boy with shiny ebony hair waved to her. Her hand absent mindedly moved to touch the simple silver bracelet that adorned her wrist. She seemed to do that when ever the boy's bright spring green eyes turned toward with a smile.

Inoue exhaled while leaning back into the hard park bench as the day slowly slipped away. The warm sun felt nice on her peach skin as the breeze teased at long auburn her hair. It was one of those days that made the universe seem like a fair and balanced place. Her eyes glazed as she thought of him once more.

"I love you too Ulquiorra." Inoue whispered bringing her hand up to wipe away a tear.

"That would have been nice to hear five years ago." A voice from her past sighed startling her.

Inoue's head whipped to left to see a very human looking Ulquiorra standing a few feet away from her. His hands stuffed in his jean pockets with a slight tilt of his head. She jumped up from the bench almost hyperventilating .

Ulquiorra cocked a brow at her antics almost finding it humorous.

"You have the same expression on your face as you did when I informed you that I loved you."

Inoue shook her head at the vision of her long dead lover.

"You are not real! I saw you die!" She yelled as her hands went to her trembling lips.

Ulquiorra inhaled deeply closing his eyes trying to think of a way to calm her fears. He moved toward her to explain what had happened to him, but before he reached her side a young boy darted between them. A fierce look was in his gleaming jade eyes as he shielded Inoue with one hand and held a rather large stick in the other.

Ulquiorra almost smiled as he kneeled down to the boy's level.

"Hello Toshi I am your father." Ulquiorra said trying to calm the child's anxiety.

Inoue furrowed her brows at his words as she thought back.

"How do you know about Toshi?"

"Everything that had happened and will happen has already passed before my mind's eye." He replied

"Are you saying that from the moment you say me you knew I was going to give birth to your son?"

Ulquiorra inhaled and took a seat on the bench knowing this would take a while to explain.

"I can see the cause and effect of choices. When I first saw you I could see a flash of various choices that you would be forced to make and what the effect would be once those choices were made. Simply I knew that when you decided to come with me that in the end we would become lovers."

Inoue and their son looked at each and then took a seat on the bench beside him.

"If you knew that I was pregnant then why did you abandon me for five wears?" Inoue growled angrily.

Ulquiorra had known that she would ask that.

"Where have I been you ask? It took four and half years to regenerate from dust particles, then I ran into a friend of yours by the name Urahara that fitted me with this body and then I found out that you disappeared soon after returning home. I could see it, but I didn't know where here was until someone finally mentioned a name. If I had chosen to kill that shinigami you would have hated me and it would have all ended there." He said exhausted.

Inoue sat back with her son on her lap. Sadly he was most likely right since the reason she had disappeared was because of the animosity she felt toward her friends. She had even moved away to forget all about them.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this." She whispered looking away in shame.

Ulquiorra reached over and with his finger brought her gaze back.

"It was my choice to do what I did." He said firmly as she gave a weak smile.

"I am starving." Their son pouted in his most dramatic way to get their attention.

"Well 'all great knowing one' what do we do from here?" Inoue asked getting to feet from the bench.

Ulquiorra smirked getting to his feet also. "We go home."

A/N: This was a one shot that came to me when listening to the song Blurry. Anyway hope you like it.


End file.
